vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casket Girls/Transcript
OPENING VOICEOVER :Rebekah: voiceover For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. Looking to find adventure, fortune, and even love. Young society women imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman like the legendary Casket Girls. FLASHBACK-- NEW ORLEANS, 19TH CENTURY French women are traveling by horse and carriage, accompanied by a driver and a male chaperon :FRENCH WOMAN: Excuse me, sir, how long before we arrive at the Governor's house? :REBEKAH: in voiceover Little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle. carriage carrying the three women stops as they approach a group of men with torches and alcohol in the middle of the road who are blocking their path. The men are shouting as they swarm around them and shake the carriage. The women scream until the shaking stops, when the sound is suddenly replaced by the shouts of the men outside. They look around, frightened and confused. The man inside the carriage slowly opens the door and looks around at the devastated of deceased and bloody men scattered on the ground. Afraid, he tries to retreat back into the carriage, but is quickly pulled back out by an invisible force. After a moment, the carriage door opens, and Rebekah appears, dabbing a dribble of blood from her lips :REBEKAH: There, there little lambs, all the bad men have gone away. begins speaking French You're safe here, please forgive the disorder. returns to speaking English Us girls have got to stick together. Now, is there anything you want to take with you? helps the women out of the carriage and retrieve their trunks from the back. Afterward, they all abandon the carriage and the carnage and flee the scene with their belongings TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS PRESENT DAY-- FRENCH QUARTER Orleans is abuzz with mills of people in town for the annual Casket Girls Festival. A horse and carriage is seen driving down the street while people dressed up in old fashioned costumes and wedding dresses drink on the sidewalks. Rebekah walks down the street with a smile on her face as she takes in the party atmosphere :REBEKAH:'' voiceover'' The Casket Girls legend lives on, now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how woman can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves. CAMI'S APARTMENT is screaming in agony on the floor while Davina magically strips the compulsion from her mind. While she works, Josh stands in the background and examines the notes Cami has left around her room :CAMIi: cries Oh god, it hurts! knees down in front of her :DAVINA: sympathetic ''I'm sorry, Cami. It's the only way to break Klaus' compulsion. :JOSH: Believe me, I know what it's like. You're okay. And hey-- all these notes that you made? It's very ''Momento of you. Nice work. :CAMI: We've been at this all night. I don't understand what's happening to me, I don't understand any of this-- :DAVINA: But you will. I will unlock every stolen memory, undo every piece of mind control that any vampire has ever done to you. When I'm done, you will understand all of it, and you'll be free. beat I can stop, if you want me to. :CAMI: determined ''No, don't stop. I want to remember everything. MIKAELSON COMPOUND ''is standing in front of a mirror, trying to fasten the zipper on the vintage wedding dress she's found. Elijah appears at the door behind her :ELIJAH: Would you like some help? :HAYLEY: smiles You might need to use all your vampire strength. :ELIJAH: Allow me. stands behind her and begins to fasten her zipper and buttons :HAYLEY: Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess. :ELIJAH: I think you look lovely. Only I would... touches the birthmark on her shoulder, and she covers it with her hand :HAYLEY: I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered. :ELIJAH: Well, I don't suspect any of the riff-raff here would dare lay a hand on you, knowing you're under the protection of my family. Still, you shouldn't take any chances. looks at herself in the mirror and sighs :HAYLEY: All knocked up and nowhere to go. :ELIJAH: You know... if you wanted the attend the festivities tonight, I would be more than willing to take you. :HAYLEY: Hmm... you and Klaus are barely on speaking terms. Let's not rock the boat, okay? :ELIJAH: disappointed ''Of course. ''turns to leave, but she stops him before he reaches the door :HAYLEY: Elijah, do you mind? gestures at her zipper, so Elijah walks over to her and undoes the buttons and zipper for her before he takes off FRENCH QUARTER is outside of a shop on the main street, searching through racks of dresses :REBEKAH: to herself ''Dull, dreary, hideous- ''appears behind her :MARCEL: Talking about the clothes, or something else? :REBEKAH: Why, feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honor. I need a proper costume, so bugger off. :MARCEL: Bekah-- attempts to touch her, but she throws his arm off her :REBEKAH: coldly ''Don't. You made your choice. You and Klaus are best friends again, you've relinquished your right to touch me. ''phone starts to ring. It's Klaus :REBEKAH: I wonder who that could be. :MARCEL: the phone What's up? the other end of the line, Klaus is pacing around the courtyard of the compound :KLAUS: A bit of an issue. It seems our little bird has flown the coop. CAMI'S APARTMENT continues working her magic while Camille screams in pain. Davina drops to her knees and releases the spell, allowing Cami a moment to breathe :DAVINA: You should start to feel, like, a weight lifting. :JOSH: And your cheat sheets are about to make a lot more sense. bends down to drop the files onto the floor, but when the sunlight streaming through the window burns his hand, he winces in pain and quickly jerks his hand back :DAVINA: guilty ''I promise, as soon as the world stops hunting me, I will find the daylight ring spell. :JOSH: I know, just... don't worry about that right now. ''slowly picks up a photo :CAMI: I remember why I wrote this. I found a picture of Klaus and Marcel from 1919. Klaus compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him. That's what he said yesterday, before he told me to forget. I'm remembering. :DAVINA: Let's take you back more. nods and Davina puts her hands on Camille's temples and begins to work more magic. Camille begins to remember :KLAUS: flashback Leave New Orleans. Forget me. Your brother was ill. You have no reason to stay. remembers the memories Klaus compelled away, and her nose begins to bleed when she returns to the present, where Davina is kneeling in front of her MIKAELSON COMPOUND and Marcel are in the living room discussing their current predicament :KLAUS: You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious. Our secret weapon has escaped. :MARCEL: She wouldn't just leave. She knows the witches want her back. appears from around the corner, and Marcel turns towards him :ELIJAH: Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition. :MARCEL: What did you say to her in the attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you'd help her control her magic. How do we know you didn't take her? :ELIJAH: I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back? eyes him for a moment before turning away :ELIJAH: I can assure you I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense. :KLAUS: That child, ''to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, if she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy. :MARCEL: She is a friend, Klaus. :KLAUS: Well, let's hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back. Follow my lead. ''leaves, and Marcel is about to follow when Elijah stops him :ELIJAH: You know how Niklaus operates. If he perceives a threat, he can become quite ruthless. This would not bode well for Davina. :MARCEL: I'm not going to let anybody lay a finger on her. :ELIJAH: Nor will I. : : the courtyard, Hayley and Rebekah are rifling through several old chests of clothes while they search for a Casket Girls Festival outfit to wear :HAYLEY: So the witch is missing, huh? :REBEKAH: Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Know anything about it? :HAYLEY: No, although I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead. :REBEKAH: Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual? :HAYLEY: I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated. :REBEKAH: So you are the reason she's run off. :HAYLEY: Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches. :REBEKAH: Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible. watch Marcel and Klaus on the balcony as they mutter quietly to each other :REBEKAH: Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl. :HAYLEY: Are you talking about Davina or yourself? :REBEKAH: Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together. ROUSSEAU'S is sitting on the table in the restaurant's kitchen, making out with an unknown man, when Sabine enters and interrupts them by awkwardly clearing her throat :SABINE: Sorry to interrupt. looks back at the man and pats his shoulders as he leaves. Once he's gone, she picks up a bottle of vodka and drinks from it :SABINE: I've been calling you for like an'' hour''. :SOPHIE: I thought you'd have taken the hint. :SABINE: You've been acting like this since Agnes was killed. :SOPHIE: Yeah, can you blame me? It's not like I have a lot to keep me going these days. :SABINE: Well, while you've been drowning your sorrows by nailing everything that walks, I've been doing my tours, keeping my head down and my ears open. Marcel's daywalkers are scouring the whole town looking for a girl– brown hair, blue eyes. Sound familiar? :SOPHIE: If Davina is not with Marcel, he won't know if we're practicing magic... And, if we can actually get her back, we can fix everything. :SABINE: Sun goes down, vampire search parties quadruple. holds up Davina's old hairbrush :SABINE: I got this from her family's old house. Feel like a locator spell? CAMI'S APARTMENT pours water into a glass and sets it on the kitchen table in front of Cami. Josh stands next to them :DAVINA: Keep drinking. You need the vervain in your system so you can't be compelled again. :JOSH: Hey Cami, you don't have any like... human blood in your fridge, do you? :DAVINA: sighs ''For crying out loud, here. ''holds her arm up in front of Josh's face. He hesitates a moment before taking a hold of her wrist. She then stops and spaces out as she's overwhelmed by a vision of Sabine and Sophie doing a spell. Cami stands up and looks at her, clearly concerned :CAMI: Davina? :DAVINA: Someone's practicing magic. They're trying to find me. :CAMI: Then we have to run. rushes to her room to grab some clothes and starts to shove them into a duffle bag. Still, Davina looks worried :DAVINA: There is no way to sneak me out of the Quarter. By now, everyone's looking for me– the witches, Marcel, Klaus. :CAMI: My uncle will know what to do. :DAVINA: sympathetically ''Cami-- :CAMI: ''her --''I mean, he has to know some of what's going on in this town, right? :DAVINA: ''guilty ''Cami, stop-- :CAMI: --Unless he's been compelled... :DAVINA: He knows. :CAMI: ''confused ''What are you talking about? :DAVINA: He knows. He works with Marcel. They're practically friends. I hear them talk. He knows everything. ''is shocked, and she looks up to see Josh entering from the other room :CAMI: No. He would've told me if he knew the witches put a hex on my brother. says nothing and looks to Josh, who remains silent :CAMI: hurt ''He knows? :DAVINA: Cami- :CAMI: Oh, my god. He knows. ''sits down, and Davina rushes to comfort her :JOSH: urgent ''Hey, you guys seriously need to go, like, ''now. Plane, train, automobile, whatever. hands them his keys ''Take my car, it's parked down at the docks. I'll text you the where. :DAVINA: Put your number in Cami's phone. Most of the Quarter is shut down right now, we'll have to walk. ''looks overwhelmed and frustrated ''And the sun is taking ''forever to go down... :JOSH: comfortingly ''Hey, no tears. ''hugs Josh :DAVINA: Promise you'll met us as soon as it gets dark out? :JOSH: Yeah, don't worry about me. Just don't let them find you. smiles and nods before they leave MIKAELSON COMPOUND is walking through the courtyard with two of Klaus' vampire guards behind her. She turns back to them, looking annoyed :HAYLEY: I know Klaus told you to follow me, but does that really mean you have to follow me to the bathroom? two guards cross their arms over their chests as Hayley's phone rings. She lifts her phone and sees that Sophie is calling her :HAYLEY: smirks ''Give me two minutes. It's my gynecologist. ''heads into the garage and shuts the door before answering her phone :HAYLEY: What the hell do you want? scene shifts back and forth from Hayley to Sophie, who is at Lafayette Cemetery :SOPHIE: I know you don't trust me, but you need to listen. Everything is about to change. Davina's on the loose. :HAYLEY: Figured that out on your own, huh? Remind me again why I should give a damn? :SOPHIE: I need something from you so that the witches can complete the Harvest. :HAYLEY: On what planet would I help you witches get more power? All you've done is hex me left and right. :SOPHIE: You'll help me because if we don't complete the Harvest, our access to magic will fade for good, which doesn't bode well for your family. :HAYLEY: What do you know about my family? :SOPHIE: You're from the Crescent Wolf bloodline. Marcel forced a witch to curse them so they'd be trapped in wolf form. :HAYLEY: And I should keep listening to you because...? :SOPHIE: Because my bloodline executed that curse. Help me complete the Harvest, and I'll undo the curse for you. :HAYLEY: But what can I do? :SOPHIE: I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch so I can absorb their magic. I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste DuBois. I believe you and she have a friend in common? :HAYLEY: sighs ''Elijah. :SOPHIE: Story goes that when she died, he buried her in a secret spot at her request. All you have to do is find out where. ''hangs up and sighs again, looking conflicted FRENCH QUARTER Casket Girls Festival is in full swing, with marching bands and people in costumes dancing around the streets. Davina is wearing a masquerade mask and an antique wedding dress to disguise herself as she walks hurriedly down the main street with Cami in tow :DAVINA: There's people everywhere. :CAMI: Just keep walking, no one knows it's you. :DAVINA: worried ''Cami- ''stops and points into the crowd, alerting Cami to the fact that Klaus is searching for her nearby :CAMI: panicked ''We have to get off this street. ''and Davina rush off down a side street. Meanwhile, Marcel and Elijah are in the middle of the street talking quietly to another :MARCEL: Kieran is gonna call me first if he hears anything. approaches them :KLAUS: Ah, you two look rather cozy. :MARCEL: scoffs ''Hardly. I was just telling Elijah how we're wasting time. :KLAUS: You don't like festivals? ''appears and joins them :REBEKAH: I don't see why not. Who doesn't love a street fair? :KLAUS: Sister, come to help us find our stray? :REBEKAH: serenely ''We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we? :KLAUS: For the record, we're moments away from retrieving her. :ELIJAH: I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it? ''smirks before he leaves, following an at first unidentified person walking toward a car parked nearby. It's Timothy, Davina's friend and crush :KLAUS: Timothy... puts a hand on his shoulder and compels him Might I have a word? CAMI'S APARTMENT is still at Cami's, pacing around her living room. The sun has just gone down, and he's leaving her another voicemail :JOSH: Cami! It's me. Again. Stalking you. Look, just really need to know where you guys are so I can meet you before the sun comes up. Again. phone beeps and he looks at his phone to see who is calling him. It's an unknown number :JOSH: nervous ''Uh, hello? ''scene cuts back and forth between Klaus in the French Quarter with Timothy and Josh in Cami's apartment :KLAUS: Joshua, my most disappointing minion. I suspected you wouldn't answer the call were it from me. :JOSH: Klaus. Hey. What up? Guess what, I just moved to Turkey. Weirdly, they don't eat turkey here. Go figure. :KLAUS: You're lying. In fact, Marcel and I were just chatting about your failed double agent status, and we've surmised that you're likely still in town and in the company of a friend– a young, angry witch. :JOSH: Nope. Nope. No witches here. Totally digging Turkey, though. :KLAUS: Are you really going to leave Davina's fiddler soulmate, Timothy, alone with me? Oh, Josh. What would she think of that? I assure you, I just wanna talk to her. Tim and I will be at the compound. I really do hope she comes home soon. hangs up ST. ANNE'S CHURCH and Cami have ducked inside the church to hide out from Klaus and his search party :DAVINA: We should keep moving. How long do we have to wait? :CAMI: Give it a few minutes, then I'll check to see if the coast is clear. phone vibrates. She picks it up when she sees it's Josh :CAMI: Josh, sorry I missed your calls. pauses to listen to what he has to say What? shots alternate between Cami in the church and Josh at Cami's place :JOSH: Look, I didn't want to tell you, but I know Klaus. If Davina doesn't show up, he'll kill Tim. :CAMI: We'll think of something. Make your way to the Quarter. Stay hidden. We'll text you when we have a plan. hang up :DAVINA: frantic ''I have to go. :CAMI: Davina, wait. :DAVINA: I can't let Tim die. ''senses another flash of magic :CAMI: What's wrong? :DAVINA: The witches. the front doors of the church burst open as three witches dressed all in black and led by Sabine storm into the church. They chant the incantation to a spell as they march toward Davina. Their spell is so powerful it telekinetically throws Cami backward, knocking her out :WITCHES: Gadyen nan balans. Gadyen nan la foi. Se pou nou fe sa yo dwe fe. :DAVINA: furious ''NO! ''throws her arms out in front of her, and the church's foundation begins to shake. Davina levitates the witches high into the air, and Sabine looks at Davina in fear before Davina violently flicks both of her wrists, snapping the necks of all three of the witches. As soon as Davina drops them to the ground, she rushes over to Cami, who is lying unconscious behind her :DAVINA: Cami? remains motionless. Davina, fed up and furious, stomps out of the church PLANTATION HOUSE has returned to the former Mikaelson Mansion with her two vampire bodyguards in tow. Once they enter the foyer, Hayley turns to them as she heads up the stairs :HAYLEY: I'm just grabbing some clothes. Give me two minutes, please? guards go to stand guard outside the front door, and once they're gone, Hayley goes into the study where Ellijah's trunk full of journals and personal effects are kept. She pulls out his journal from the 1820s and skims the pages for anything pertaining Celeste :ELIJAH: in voiceover Celeste entrances me... She is perfection... She is dead. Even as the sun rises, I see only night. But for the promise I made to her, that in death, I would bury her far from the mayhem of witches, vampires, and men... :HAYLEY: guilty ''I am so sorry, Elijah. THE FRENCH QUARTER ''hurries through the still-full streets of the Quarter when Josh finds her and pulls her into an alley :JOSH: Hey, it's just me. Don't, like, melt me. :DAVINA: What are you doing? You're supposed to be hidden. :JOSH: Yeah. So are you, remember, but you're kind of working that whole "girl on a mission" look that makes me nervous. Are you sure that you really want to mess with, like, the baddest dude in all of history? :DAVINA: He messed with me when he took Tim. I'll kill him, all of them. :JOSH: Davina, Originals can't be killed. :DAVINA: Maybe they can. I have so much power, I've never felt anything like it before. It's growing, gathering inside me. I'm strong, Josh. :JOSH: If you kill them, then-- pauses when he sees how determined she is, unable to tell her the truth about Original bloodlines :DAVINA: What? :JOSH: If you're gonna do it, don't hold back. You hit them with all you got. leaves. Rebekah startles Josh by appearing suddenly beside him :REBEKAH: That was very sweet, not telling Davina that if she kills Klaus, you die, too. Very noble. Problem is, she goes after my brother, she'll be the one who ends up dead. A very unnecessary end to an already tragic story. Perhaps you'd like to help me help her? MIKAELSON COMPOUND and Elijah have reconvened at the compound's courtyard :KLAUS: Where's Rebekah gotten off to? :ELIJAH: It's not Rebekah that I'm concerned about. And how can you be so certain that Davina will come? :KLAUS: One might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation. She'll come. :ELIJAH: up at Timothy, who is sitting in the rafters, compelled to play his violin from above ''Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus? :KLAUS: Ha! It's a fair point. ''looks up at the young boy ''Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please. That's a good lad. ''returns to the compound and joins them ''Took you long enough to spread the word. :ELIJAH: Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest assortment. :MARCEL: All that matters is I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking. :KLAUS: ''Davina's presence nearby ''Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance. ''turns to Davina ''Hello, love. ''then looks up at Timothy ''Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you. :TIM: ''confused ''Davina? :DAVINA: You got me here. Now let him down. :KLAUS: Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold. :MARCEL: ''to Klaus ''What did I say, Klaus? I got this. ''turns back to Davina D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right. :Davina: How, by threatening my friend? :KLAUS: Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, But I do always get results. :DAVINA: You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are-- an animal. casts a pain infliction spell that brings him to his knees, and he groans in pain ''A beast. Why don't you show us your real face? ''magically forces Klaus to partially transform into a werewolf before telekinetically snapping his neck ''That's enough of you. :ELIJAH: Davina, you don't have to do this. :DAVINA: You! You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face. Pretended you wanted to help me. :ELIJAH: ''nervous ''Listen to me-- :DAVINA: ''him off --''You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it? ''casts a spell on Elijah that causes him to regurgitate all of the blood he's consumed before he falls unconscious. She then turns to Marcel, who looks frightened And you! I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me. :MARCEL: pleads ''You're wrong. :DAVINA: When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze. :MARCEL: I care. I took you in like you were my own blood. ''suddenly appears and stabs Marcel through the chest with a wrought-iron poker. He chokes for a moment before he, too, falls unconscious onto the ground :REBEKAH: Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat? looks around at the neutralized bodies of Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel ''Now, that is impressive. And well-deserved, in my opinion. ''looks at her suspiciously ''Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you. ''enters the courtyard :DAVINA: Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here. grabs Josh by the throat :JOSH: What are you doing? :REBEKAH: Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend, But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof. And, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's okay, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you. :TIM: He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam. :REBEKAH: Then don't climb, silly! Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump. jumps down and Rebekah catches him before gently setting him onto the floor. Tim rushes over to Davina :TIM: Davina, how did you do all that? How did I even get here? :DAVINA: I'll explain everything, I promise. turns to Rebekah Why are you doing this? :REBEKAH: Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards, but you don't know who to trust. I've just proven that you can trust me. Now I'd like to show you one more thing. Won't take long. You can bring your friends. THE WOODS is on the phone with Hayley. The shots alternate between Sophie in the woods and Hayley at the compound :HAYLEY: Look, Sophie, I told you everything that I found. :SOPHIE: You said he buried her between two lovely oak saplings. News flash-- that was two hundred years ago. They're all just trees now. :HAYLEY: You want to be the all-powerful witch, keep looking. Say a prayer. Have a little faith. You can do this. hangs up :SOPHIE: to herself ''Okay. ''begins to chant a spell/prayer to her ancestors Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. stops and pleads to the sky above ''Please, please help me. I'm trying to do the right thing. THE GARDEN ''takes Davina, Tim and Josh down into the Garden :JOSH: Oh, don't worry. They're not really dead, just really hungry... and I'm not helping. :REBEKAH: You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did. Take Thierry, for example. He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering. :TIM: This is insane. :DAVINA: Why are you telling me this? :REBEKAH: Because you need to know who you're dealing with, who you can trust. :TIM: Davina ''Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. I mean, you're gonna be all right. Here. Drink something. ''hands her a bottle of water, and Davina drinks from it :REBEKAH: Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback. starts coughing and falls to his knees :DAVINA: worried ''Tim? :TIM: It was Klaus. He made me do it. I didn't even know what I was doing until I made you-- :REBEKAH: Made her what? :TIM: Drink. :DAVINA: Tim? :REBEKAH: ''horrified ''Klaus poisoned the water. :DAVINA: ''frantic ''Tim? ''Davina starts to get dizzy too, and she falls to the floor in a coughing fit :JOSH: Davina? Oh, no. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Kieran has found Cami unconscious on the floor and rushes over to her. Cami starts to stir as she returns to consciousness :KIERAN: Cami, are you all right? Did you eat today? Oh, you must have fainted. :CAMI: groans ''Yeah, or I got mystically cold-cocked by three witches. Where's Davina? Does your friend Marcel know she's here? :KIERAN: Cami, I can explain. :CAMI: Vampires? Witches? My brother, your nephew, hexed by a witch? How could you not tell me? :KIERAN: It's complicated. There's a lot you don't understand. :CAMI: You hid the truth from me. You let me believe that Sean was crazy, that I was crazy, instead of telling me the truth. :KIERAN: I was protecting you. You saw what happened to Sean. Cami, please-- :CAMI: ''furious ''Get the hell away from me. You are every bit as bad as the other monsters in this city. MIKAELSON COMPOUND ''Marcel and Klaus have just awoken on the floor of the courtyard after their wounds have begun to heal. Elijah still has blood crusted all over his face, and Marcel's shirt is soaked in blood as well :ELIJAH: sighs ''Well, isn't this monumentally awkward. :KLAUS: ''out his phone and calls his sister ''Rebekah, where are you? :REBEKAH: I'm with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery. :KLAUS: Well, I tried to talk to her, out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours. :REBEKAH: Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working. :KLAUS: No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her. :REBEKAH: For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly. :KLAUS: There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine. ''hangs up. Elijah and Marcel stare at him, angry and horrified :KLAUS: his eyes ''Oh, come on. The stench of your judgment is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us? I did what had to be done. Don't worry, Elijah. I remain as redeemable as ever. :ELIJAH: So you compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting Marcel or myself. :MARCEL: You know what the worst part is? It's that you're so predictable, I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even ''like. :KLAUS: amused ''Judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share. :MARCEL: Damn straight, I do. I got a call from Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first. '''FLASHBACK-- AN HOUR OR SO AGO' has called Marcel after having found Cami and the dead bodies of the three witches in the church. Marcel arrives to check them out, only to find Sabine awakening. She sits up and looks around at her fellow witches' bodies :MARCEL: Sabine ''Oh, hello. Let me guess-- protection spell? :SABINE: You think I'd let a day where witches can do magic pass by without one? ''looks sadly at her fallen witch sisters ''They all should've done the same. :MARCEL: You broke one of my rules, Sabine, and I'm guessing that spell of yours is probably a one-time deal. I'll give you two choices-- an immediate reunion with your dearly departed friends, OR, you can do that same spell for a young witch friend of mine. ''gives him a look Yeah, you probably know which one I'm talking about. END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY :KLAUS: So, when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers, you were, in fact, colluding with a witch. That's very clever. I suppose I should be proud. :MARCEL: Eh, I just wanted to make sure I had a fail-safe just in case, as Elijah expected, you started acting like you. :KLAUS: Except that now you've involved the witches, who, last time I checked, were enemy to us all, to everything we have, and to our family. :ELIJAH: Davina is Marcel's family, Niklaus, or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life? You will call Rebekah. You'll tell her that Davina will recover. I do wish the same could be said for that boy. THE GARDEN revives, gasping. She turns to find Tim's body laying next to her as Rebekah and Josh look at her sadly :DAVINA: Tim's body ''Tim? Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up. Please don't leave me alone. MIKAELSON COMPOUND ''returns to the compound with a sleeping Davina in her arms. When Marcel sees her return, he rushes toward her :MARCEL: Is she okay? :REBEKAH: She's devastated and exhausted. Where's her room? :MARCEL: his head and holds out his arms for her ''No. I got her. I got her. ''takes Davina. Rebekah glares at Klaus before walking away :REBEKAH: voiceover It is said that this is a man's world, and sometimes it is. For every Casket Girl that was saved, countless others were not. : has placed Davina into her bed and stands watch at her bedside, looking sad. Elijah joins him :MARCEL: She'll never trust me again. :ELIJAH: Perhaps. You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust. :REBEKAH: voiceover But women are more resilient than given credit for. sees some of Davina's artwork nearby and starts to look through it. He comes upon a stack of charcoal sketches and starts to examine them more closely :ELIJAH: These drawings, what are they? :MARCEL: She drew those the whole time she was in the attic. Said they're different than what she draws when she senses magic. These ones, she called them evil. :REBEKAH: voiceover And some women, well... let's just say their oppressors had better watch out. FRENCH QUARTER walks through the Quarter and sees Cami walking toward him down the sidewalk :CAMI: devilishly ''Surprised to see me? After all, you did compel me to leave town. :KLAUS: You remember. :CAMI: Chalk one up for decompulsion. Hurts like hell, but it's worth it. Made me realize exactly why I want to stick around. Oh, and Klaus? If you hurt Davina or Josh in any way, I'll expose you to the world, and then you can kiss the French Quarter goodbye, ''forever. Have a nice night. turns and walks away, leaving Klaus looking scared in the street THE GARDEN reveals herself to have been talking to Thierry in the voiceovers throughout the episode while she visits him in the Garden :REBEKAH: I, too, am resilient, and I'm tired of being oppressed. For one thousand years, my brother has taken what he wants in whatever way he wants, regardless of the consequences. Marcel seems determined to allow it, and Elijah stands right by his side, futilely awaiting the day that he'll change. :THIERRY: So, men suck. What do you want me to do about it? :REBEKAH: Despite your dire warnings to Marcel, he just can't seem to quit my brother. The two of them stand side by side ruling this city whilst you're left in here to rot. I want you to help me take New Orleans right out from under all of their noses, and I have something they won't see coming. Someone on the inside. She's quite the resilient girl herself. smiles fondly when she thinks of Davina, and after a moment, Thierry smiles as well MIKAELSON COMPOUND / THE WOODS finally leaves Davina's bedroom. Once he's gone, Davina opens her eyes as the door closes and thinks to herself the compound's bar room, Hayley walks in to find Elijah still poring over Davina's sketches. He starts sorting the various sketches out and begins arranging them in a pattern on the coffeetable :HAYLEY: You okay? :ELIJAH: smiles ''I'm better now. How was your day? :HAYLEY: ''sighs ''Killer. What's with the artwork? :ELIJAH: Davina's sketches. I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition. They seem to suggest something is coming. Something sinister. ''finally finishes arranging the sketches, revealing that they are one big sketch of a very familiar looking woman's face. It's Celeste, Elijah's former lover. Hayley and Elijah both recognize her :HAYLEY: Oh, my god. Isn't that... : the woods, Sophie has just finished digging up Celeste's grave to uncover a coffin with a painted photo of Celeste on the lid. Sophie smiles happily :SOPHIE: Hello, Celeste. : at the compound, Hayley, realizing that Davina's sketches could become a problem for them, tries to call Sophie to update her. However, it just goes to voicemail :HAYLEY: Come on, Sophie. Pick up. Pick up. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season One